Providers of media content may generally make such media content available for users on a variety of playback devices, such as personal computers, set-top boxes, game consoles, tablets or mobile phones. In order to facilitate selective playback of portions of a media content item, a user interface may be provided enabling users to select a specific point of a content item at which to begin playback. In linear media content, such as audio and video content, a navigation bar (which may be commonly referred to as a “scrub bar”) may be provided to users. Generally, each location within a scrub bar corresponds to a location within the linear media content, such that user placement of an indicator at a location of the scrub bar enables playback of the corresponding location within the linear media content. In some instances, a scrub bar may also serve as a playback indicator, enabling users to view a current playback position of the media content.
The accuracy of user input utilizing a scrub bar may be affected based on the type of interface used, the length of a content item and the size of the scrub bar provided. For example, when utilizing touch-based input, it may be very difficult to select a second-specific location within a multi-hour content (e.g., due to the accuracy afforded by touch input). This difficulty may be compounded when the scrub bar is displayed on a relatively small interface (e.g., an interface of a mobile device), since the relative size of each location of the scrub bar is reduced within such an interface.